Power And Control
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has always been the Alpha. He is the strongest and the best at what he does. He is ruthless. And he only has one rule. Never fall in love. However, when he meets John Watson, one of the strongest Alphas ever born, he feels an instant attraction. But Alphas mating with Alphas is against the rules! Will Sherlock follow his heart or his brain? Which will win?
1. The Alphas's

**So, here's my take on Werewolf!Johnlock! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sherlock or werewolves!**

**Let me know if you want more chapters ;)**

* * *

Sherlock had been an Alpha for as long as he could remember.

The second he had moved into London, he had marked his territory and and had rounded up all the stray werewolves. Some of them had silver fur, some of them had hundreds of battles scars and battered teeth but he still accepted them into his pack. He was the strongest Alpha and he had been challenged only once by his foolish Beta, Victor. Victor had died in the first blow.

Sherlock had what his pack called "Death Eyes"

His eyes had a glare in them. They could paralyse anyone. He was also known as "Death" far and wide. The Death Alpha, they called him. Sherlock liked this name. He thought it was flattering.

He had a brother. His name was Mycroft and he too was a werewolf, though he was a lone wolf, so to speak. He didn't form a pack, or interact much with other werewolves. Or humans for that matter. Mycroft and Sherlock had an intense rivalry. Some say its because Sherlock was the one that bit the love of Mycroft's life and caused her to change. Some say its simply because Sherlock was a natural Alpha and Mycroft wasn't. We may never quite know.

The members of Sherlock's pack were few.

**Greg Lestrade**. He had been the Advisor of Sherlock's pack for a long time, and probably the only person who could calm Sherlock down. He had a cheerful eyes and smile. His silver hair was the exact colour of his fur when he turned. He had several battle wounds. Some say he fought in the Great Werecraft War. If he did, he doesn't talk about it. He works as a DI, so they always had access to case files. Convenient, right? (Some also say he was a crush on Mycroft but don't say that in front of Greg. He'll rip your throat out. Cheerfully)

**Newton Prince**. He was a petite boy with brown curly hair and grey eyes that went wide with every little sound he heard. He was very superstitious and also very paranoid. He was the pack's resident lore expert. He had helped Lestrade and Sherlock solve countless supernatural murders.

**Mayfire Grace**. She was a mute girl, but actions speak louder than worlds, right? With sleek black hair and dark brown eyes, she looked like a proper assassin.

**Molly Hooper.** A small girl in structure, with an adorable smile. She probably looked like a typical girly girl but she had broken the most bones. The only person at par with her broken bone count was the Alpha himself.

And then the last person was **Sherlock Holmes** himself. The Death Alpha. The only person who truly knew his body count was Lestrade.

He was luminescent eyes which turned into pure red eyes when he went into his werewolf mode.

All the Beta's eyes went into yellow. The Beta's were Molly and Lestrade. The Omega's eyes turned green, which were Mayfire and Newton.

Sherlock was not a man of principle, but there was only one rule he followed. Never fall in love. And the day he met John Watson, he broke that rule.

* * *

They had a territory.

Think of the territory as sort of a force field. Anytime someone enters it, every member of the pack feels it.

So when John Watson took a step inside the territory, tremors ripped through London. Tremors only Sherlock's pack registered. Within seconds, the Omega's were at the boundary line, snarling at John Watson.

John looked wary, if not scared. He was a simple man. He held a briefcase in his hand and a cane in the other. He had a simple button down shirt which he layered with a brown jacket and added some brown pants to match.

He stood quietly. And waited.

Newton was about to snap at the man when Lestrade and Molly arrived. Molly smiled and Lestrade did too. He held back his hand and the Omega's stopped growing.

From the shadows came a voice.

"Get your teeth in, boys and girls. Don't scare him" , the voice said and John smirked as Mayfire and Newton's pointed teeth went back into their jaw. They still looked at him cautiously.

Sherlock stepped out of the shadows and looked at John. The crescent moon illuminated John's face and made him look regal. Royal. Sherlock drew in a quick breath. John Watson. He was even more dazzling then he was said to be by the Nomad Wolves.

"John Watson" , Sherlock said with a touch of respect. Lestrade grinned. Apparently, John's reputation travelled faster than John himself did

"The Death Alpha. Its finally nice to meet you" , he said, looking at Sherlock with a smile. "Please. Call me Sherlock Holmes" , he said and Lestrade rolled his eyes. "Anytime you're down flirting now" , he joked and the pack giggled while Sherlock let out an irritated huff.

"What do you want, Mr. Watson?" , Molly asked quietly and John turned to her and smiled. "I've been discharged from the Army. And I've come back" , he said and then looked at Sherlock "As usual, I mean you and your pack no harm. I will not kill in your area" , he said and Sherlock nodded.

"I know. Its surprising. Your killings in werewolf form are zero, the last time I checked", Sherlock smirked Newton looked fascinated.

"My killings in human form make up for it, Mr. Holmes. But first, may I be allowed to enter?" , he said and Sherlock through for a moment and nodded. "Announce yourself, Watson. Complete the ritual"

The ritual was fairly simple. In order to cross the territory, the werwolf must announce himself, his intentions and important information about himself to the home pack. If he was lying, the Alpha would know. It was like announcing your life and your deepest secrets to a group of strangers, but that was the code the werewolves lived by.

John stepped forward and his eyes turned red. So did Sherlock's. But in anticipation rather than bloodlust. Meeting another Alpha as renowned as Watson was a thing of rare occurrence.

"I am John Watson. Former Alpha of the Sohamnseer pack. A soldier in the Jaminta War of 1999. I am not with my pack anymore as they were killed in Afghanistan with me. I almost died protecting them" , he said and his cane shook unsteadily but he held Sherlock's icy glare.

Sherlock was almost _salivating_. Seeing John Watson, seeing him in the flesh and becoming torturous. He wanted to devour him. Sherlock wanted John to be in his pack. But he could not force himself on another Alpha, and he never would. He did have morality, how little it may exist.

"I come to London in peace. I have no intention to join a pack , take your place as Alpha or to harm any creature, human or otherwise. I have no family in London" , he finished quietly and Sherlock let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He smiled a dazzling smile.

"It would be an honour to have John Watson in my territory. Your wars and battle scars are welcome here. You will be given a hero's treatment" , Sherlock said and stepped forward. John's dropped his suitcase on the ground and it hit with a thud. He literally went slack-jawed. He hadn't expected such hospitality. Certainly not from the Death Alpha. Sherlock looked back to his pack.

"Newton, pick up John's bags and leave them at…" , he trailed off and John managed to cough out an address.

The boy nodded and picked up John's suitcase giving him a shy smile.

"Go back to your work" , he barked at his pack and Mayfire was out of there in a flash. Lestrade smiled at John. "Welcome to London, Mr. Watson" , he said and Molly nodded. "Don't hesitate to ask for help" , she added sweetly and they both were too gone in a flash. All there were left were the Alphas.

Sherlock's eyes colour was still red and so was John's. Which was confusing John. His eye colour always returned back to normal 5 minutes after the confrontation. Sherlock must have noticed John's distress because he smirked and took a step forward.

He slowly lowered himself to John's level and pressed his nose to John's neck. John instinctively clutched Sherlock back and growled.

Sherlock was registering John's scent. And John was registering Sherlock's.

The sharing of scent between Alphas was one of the most intimate moments they could share. Sherlock was drunk with ecstasy as his teeth grazed John's neck and John growled again and shoved Sherlock back before he licked Sherlock's neck. John felt dizzy with power.

He suddenly pushed Sherlock back. Sherlock looked dishevelled and his eyes were a more bloody red then before. He was maddeningly euphoric.

"Sherlock, you know what happens" , John said, holding out his palms in front of his body.

It always happened.

This unusual display of scent sharing was just the beginning.

You see, Alphas don't desire much except for power. They get drunk off it, high off it and it drives them mad. Alphas always chose mates that were wither Beta's or Omega's because if an Alpha mated with another Alpha, the power lust would become maddening.

"Power, John. Can't you feel it? Because I can" , Sherlock said, coming closer towards John. His steps were so slow, John felt like he was going to burst of he didn't get closer to Sherlock. "You are one of the world's most powerful Alphas" , Sherlock grinned and so did John.

"And so are you" , he pointed out and Sherlock moved with abnormal speed until his face was inches away from John's. John felt his breathing speed up.

"Stay away from me, Holmes" , John growled and pushed him away, this time further. "We're a danger. To everyone. Stay out of my way. If you know my reputation , you'll know not to get in my way" , John said and Sherlock smirked. Oh the beautiful bastard.

"I don't take orders, John" , he said, his eyes turning to their normal colour. He winked once and then he was gone.

All that was left was the bustling of the London roads, the peculiar sounds of the woods, and his beating heart.

* * *

**Review review review! :D**


	2. Where Are We Going?

John quickly adapted to his new life, without a pack. True, it was very difficult at first. He had no one to truly trust, or no one to confide in. He paced in his empty flat nervously, waiting for bad news before he realised he wasn't in Afghanistan anymore. He almost tore his hair out because the silence was maddening.

But then, he found solace in the silence. He realised he didn't always have to share his secrets with everyone, and there was nobody he could let down anymore, as there was nobody that trusted him enough. There nervous tapping on the tables stopped, but the nightmares went on.

Every night he would wake up, screaming and howling. If he hadn't soundproofed his room, he would have been thrown into jail.

Soon , he found a job.

He had always loved healing. It had been a very odd career choice for an Alpha, true. But he was a natural born healer, which is why we became a doctor in the first place. Molly, Sherlock's Omega, was kind enough to get him a job at St. Bart's and he quickly grew to like the place. He didn't even mind the revolting smell anymore. He was just happy he had a purpose in life again.

One morning, while sorting through endless files, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" , he said and looked up to see Sherlock himself, strutting through the door.

"Go away" , John flat out said and Sherlock pouted. "But I'm sick!" , he whined childishly and John raised an eyebrow.

Everyone knew Alphas couldn't get the common colds.

"I'm sick of being bored!" , he whined again and John stifled a giggle as Sherlock sat on the chair opposite to John.

"Aren't you supposed to be super scary?" , John teased and Sherlock smiled. "Occasionally" , he said and John rolled his eyes.

Uh-oh. It was happening. The heat he felt. He tried to shove his lust down and beat it when Sherlock stood up quickly and took John's hands.

"Come with me" , he said, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "WHERE?!" , John shouted as Sherlock took his hand and practically dragged him out of his chair and they both headed out of his office and out of the hospital.

* * *

**Review, my pretty people! :D**


End file.
